Life Through My Eyes
by theoryofatrenchfan
Summary: Hiccup has just lost the love of his life, Jack Overland Frost, and doesn't share much about it. Hiccup can't cope and blames everything on himself for that tragic event.
1. Introduction

**This is a modern day life of Hiccup. He lives in Chicago with a mediocre job that he tends to. Characters from both HTTYD and ROTG will be featured. All there is to note is potential language, nudity. This story may also potentially become NSFW, it depends how far I wanna go while writing. I'm not really skilled in writing it anyways, so yeah.**

Hiccup woke up with a start to the sound of his alarm clock. It repeated its tedious noises to ensure he would wake up. The clock on the nightstand read 6:00 AM. Hiccup gladly turned it off. The sun had just started rising and the early morning beams fell throughout the apartment.

Hiccup stood and walked slowly towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed that today would a really good day for shaving. He slid his freckled hands through his thick goatee that seemed to bury his face. I really need to keep up with this, he thought. Hiccup started to strip his clothes onto the cold floor, and took a quick piss before hopping into the shower.

He turned the water and made it go to the hottest water pressure. He soaked his head and leaned against the wall of the shower. The water seemed to engulf him and he stood there thinking about his problems.

"What am I going to do, honestly?" Hiccup was one to usually talk to himself often.

"I can't do this without him. I just can't." he punched the wall and started to cry from the pain he felt inside and out. He crouched low and held himself on the shower floor, and lied there for the next half hour.

For if you were to look into this shower at this particular moment, you would not be able to tell the difference between the water or the tears fallen.


	2. Chapter 1

***Thanks for following and leaving reviews! I'm not really a skilled writer, but I'd love some feedback in order to make it more pleasurable for your reading. Here's chapter 1! ~Keri***

Hiccup composed himself as walked to his work building that was only three blocks away. In his left hand he grasped his briefcase that only held a couple of office papers, a couple of cough drops and his lunch. In his right he carried a cup of Starberks coffee. He eased through the busy streets of Chicago and turned onto the street where he worked. He stopped and stood directly under the building he worked in. He stared upwards and it looked like the building would collapse at any given moment. What a favor that would be, he thought.

Hiccup today had dressed in one of his best work suits. His lanky body wore a dark black suit and a bright red tie. He looked a little too good to just be going to work.

Hiccup works for a large T-shirt printing company. Hiccup has always been good with inventing outstanding logo ideas and new T-shirt designs. He spent most if the day creating new art and when needed, he occasionally fixed the buildings copiers and printers. He also works really well with his hands.

As he walked though the hallways, many colleagues wished him a good morning. Hiccup replied with a side grin and a nod. Hiccup tried to occupy himself with his coffee to avoid eye contact. He entered the elevator and found Astrid standing there.

Astrid has always been Hiccup's best friend since they were younger together. They had been there for each other all their lives. She had straight blonde hair that draped her shoulders and face, bright blue eyes that makes you see the ocean, and a figure any guy would want to get on top of. Hiccup has never been interested in Astrid in ways like that because...you know.

"Hiccup, I am so sorry." She approached him with a warm embrace. "How are you holding up?" Astrid asked sympathetically.

Hiccup struggled to find the right answer. He simply replied with "I could be better. I appreciate your concern." He whispered his last sentences. "You're the only one who knows. Meet up with me for lunch."

"Okay, I will." She thoughtfully put her hand on his shoulder and got off on the thirteenth floor. His office lied on the sixteenth floor, so he stayed. The large elevator doors closed in front of him. He wanted to get off as soon as possible, for the Muzak playing was his and Jack's song. Just great.

He walked off into the sixteenth floor hallway taking large steps to get to his office as soon as possible. He reached into his back pocket where his keys always resided. They jingled as he tried to find the right one. He took the right key and opened the door. He flipped on the light switch and quietly shut the door behind him and stood in front of it. He blankly stared around the room. It's been the first time Hiccup had been here since it happened.

His office was rather small, but it looked and smelled like any other office he's been into. His large desk supported his laptop, a sign that read H. III and it contained many pictures of his parents, friends, and Jack. He had a such an amazing picture of Jack that he could not bare to look at it. He faced it downwards.

"Alright" he said aloud. "Shit has got to get done today, despite my troubles." He half laughed at this. Isn't that how it always go?

Hiccup spent most of the morning creating a new t-shirt design for a five year old that wanted a pirate printed on a plain black T-shirt. The morning hours seemed to last forever. When the clock read 12:30, he could not believe the time it took that long to get there. He stretched his legs in front of him. He should've just called in sick. That was one runaway train he should've taken, he thought. Relieved that is was lunch at the very least, he made his way to the staff room and found Astrid at the far corner table.

Hiccup sat across from her, cleared his throat and said "Astrid, wait until I tell you everything."

"I'm all ears. Go ahead." From her lunch bag she pulled out a turkey sandwich. She intently listened as she ate and Hiccup started to explain his troubles.

"It all started Saturday. So jack and I, we were celebrating our first year together. Jack insisted we go for a walk in the park, because it was a cold, brisk night, his favorite kind of walking weather." Hiccup laughed as he said it. "It started off to be the perfect night. We held each other as we walked, told each other things we've never told anyone. It was everything one could wish for in a relationship. Then it caught us by surprise. As we were admiring the scenery of the freshly fallen snow, he dared me to jump in and make a snow angel with him. I refused lovingly. He insisted that I join him, for he already had leaped in and started to make one. I actually changed my mind after a few minutes, when all of a sudden, a giant hole took him and engulfed him entirely! Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"No, honestly I can't say that I have. Did he leave anything behind, like a clue or a note at your apartment? I mean you are living together."

"I'm...not sure." Hiccup stumped himself trying to remember. "Are you inferring that he may have known about this ahead of time?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just trying to think of ideas. All I'm saying was if I knew that an event like that would happen to me, I'd tell my significant other. It's only polite." Astrid said as she moved some stray strands of hair from her face.

"No, I don't doubt you. It's just...all so messed up. I have to lie to everyone I know. They'd never believe that my boyfriend got sucked into a giant hole!"

"Well, what's that phrase Jack always says to you? You have to believe in me. Maybe that's what you should be applying to you life right now. You shouldn't give up hope, not yet." Astrid half smiled in hope that she had said the right thing.

Hiccup lifted his head slightly and nodded slowly. "Thanks Astrid." He looked at his watch and noticed that his short break was over. "Astrid, I'll text you later, I've got a big order demand today. And hey, good luck at the staff meeting this afternoon."

"Come here." Astrid walked slowly to Hiccup and embraced him. "Everything will be okay, you just got to believe," she reassured him.

Hiccup stroked her hair nonchalantly. "I know". Hiccup loved the comfort. He waved her goodbye and packed up his belongings as he made his way back upstairs to his office. When he entered once again, he swung his swivel chair around, took a seat and ignored all the messages and calls he had received for the rest of the afternoon.

The muffled sounds if chatter, typing and cries of bosses yelling at newbies surrounded the atmosphere. The clock mocked Hiccup. All the noise was more than he could bear. He stormed out of his office and from the middle of the hallway he exclaimed "Can everyone just shut the hell up?!" Hiccups face twisted into a scowl like no other.

Silence then engulfed all the noise. The occasional sounds of keyboard keys were heard in the distance. A few coworkers stuck their head out of their own office to see all the trouble, most of their faces were shocked, others understood the pressure of a high-end job and though nothing of the sudden outburst.

Hiccup looked around and slowly walked back into his quaint office. He sat back down, yes once again, and buried his face into his hands.


End file.
